The present invention generally relates to vehicle washing devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable vehicle wash assembly for facilitating manually washing a vehicle and preventing hoses used in association therewith from becoming caught under the tires or other portions of the vehicle.
Surface dirt can mar the finish of an otherwise beautiful vehicle. For this reason, many people are quite scrupulous in keeping their car clean. Accordingly, the prior art contains many designs for car washes. Most often, these car washes are the fully automated type in which an attendant sets the system for the type of vehicle and the type of wash and treatment to be carried out. There are some car systems in which the customer can select his own process. Many of these devices are complicated and expensive, and may require complicated sensors, systems and the like to operate.
While successful and well accepted, these known car wash systems have a drawback in that the vehicle owner must bring his vehicle to the car wash, wait in line, and pay a premium to have the car washed. Many people simply choose not to have their car washed rather than put up with the inconveniences and cost.
An alternative to having a car washed in such an automated environment is to simply wash the car at home, and many people opt for this approach. However, washing the car at home, while overcoming the above-stated problems associated with the automated car wash systems, presents some problems of its own.
Typically, a homeowner utilizes a garden hose, with or without attachments at the end thereof, to wash the vehicle. A common problem encountered in this manner is that the hose becomes caught underneath one of the tires or a lower portion of the body of the vehicle, and the owner must free the hose from such obstacle, by either retracing his steps backwards or flinging the hose violently to free the hose from the obstruction. Of course, this can be a source of aggravation, is time consuming, and in some instances can actually damage the car.
Attempts have been made to overcome the problems associated with manually washing a car at home, while still providing benefits associated with automated car washing machines. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,096 to Harris discloses a portable car wash wherein an elongated section of perforated hose is attached to a top of a car. While wetting a substantial portion of the car simultaneously, with or without detergent, this device presents various drawbacks. A second garden hose, or the like, would be required to wash the car as the cascading effect of the water emitted from the closed-end hose would still require pressure washing at various points of the car. Moreover, when attempting to wash the upper surface of the trunk, roof and hood, the closed-ended hose would present an obstacle of doing so. Thus, the hose would need to be moved periodically to wash underneath the hose section itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,707 to Horwitz provides a similar portable vehicle washing device. However, in this case, sections of rigid tubing having perforations therein form a circular halo positioned above the roof of the car, while an elongated T-section is draped on either side of the car. Once again, a second garden hose would likely be required in order to adequately wash the car using a hand-held nozzle or the like. Furthermore, this assembly presents the same disadvantages of impeding access to all points of the vehicle being washed. Furthermore, this particular device requires setup, breakdown, and storage which is inconvenient to the homeowner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,330 to LaHue is also directed to a portable vehicle washing device. The device is generally shaped as a sawhorse, with angled legs extending downwardly for contact with the underlying ground surface. A pipe extends between the apex of each set of legs, and is positioned above the roof of the car. A series of apertures emit a water or water/soap mixture onto the vehicle. Once again, the device itself of LaHue would impede access to all points of the vehicle being washed. Moreover, this particular device is even more cumbersome to put together, breakdown, and store.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for an assembly for manually washing a vehicle which substantially prevents the hose from becoming obstructed by a tire or lower portion of the vehicle or getting a kink therein while washing the vehicle. Such an assembly should be fairly simple to operate and provide maximum access to the vehicle being washed. Moreover, the assembly should not impede access to the vehicle being washed, and should be fairly small so as to be portable and easily stored. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.